Celysse Harrow
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Eierlegende Wollmilchsau / Bardin / Diplomatin |Vorname = Celysse |Nachname = Harrow |Alter = in den späten Zwanzigern |Größe = 1,73 m |Haarfarbe = honigblond |Augenfarbe = hellblau|Gesinnung = chaotisch neutral|Geburt = 22.05.}} Aktuell Aktuell ist sie freiberuflich als Diplomatin, Schreiberin und Musiklehrerin tätig. Aussehen Vor Euch steht eine junge Frau, die etwa in ihren späten Zwanzigern zu sein scheint. Langes, honigblondes Haar - entweder rötlich oder golden schimmernd, je nachdem, wie das Licht gerade fällt - umspielt in sanften Locken das hübsche Gesicht der Frau, dessen Zentrum eine wohlgeformte Stupsnase ist, nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein. Diese wird rechts und links vereinzelt von ein paar Sommersprossen flankiert. Auffälligstes Merkmal ihres Gesichtes sind die strahlenden, hellblauen Augen, die die Farbe eines wolkenlosen Frühlingshimmels ihr eigen nennen können, umringt von einem Kranz dichter, dunkler Wimpern. Das gewisse Glitzern, das dort zusätzlich oft vorherrscht verrät, dass die junge Frau durchaus den Schalk im Nacken sitzen hat - und ein ordentliches Temperament. Sanfte Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln weisen darauf hin, dass sie zudem gern lacht. Auch die vollen Lippen, die meistens zu einem warmherzigen Lächeln geformt sind, harmonieren mit dieser Erkenntnis. Ihr Lachen selbst ist glockenhell und laut - allgemein ist die Stimme der jungen Frau hell und klar. Sie scheint durchaus zu wissen, wie sie ihre Stimmbänder einzusetzen hat, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Erst recht, wenn sie singt, denn dann entwickelt der Klang ihrer Stimme das volle Potenzial. Samtig und butterweich, laut oder leise, unschuldig oder verrucht - je nach Situation weiß sie ihrer Stimme die richtige und passende Farbe zu verleihen. Ebenso wie ihre Stimme scheint sie auch ihre Bewegungen durchaus bedacht einzusetzen. Elegant und feminin, wohl darauf bedacht, die sanften Rundungen zu ihrem Vorteil zur Geltung zu bringen. Celysse weiß sich einfach zu bewegen. Auch auf der Tanzfläche macht sie leichtfüßig sicherlich eine gute Figur. Generell scheint sie ein sehr gepflegter Mensch zu sein, ohne dabei den Eindruck von herausstechender Eitelkeit zu vermitteln: ihre Haare sind sauber und ordentlich und verstömen in der Regel einen leichten Pfirsichduft, die Zähne sind weiß und ebenmäßig und der Teint hell, glatt und feinporig - zugegeben, vielleicht verstärkt die dünne Schicht Make-Up, die sie in der Regel aufträgt, den Eindruck ein wenig. Geschichte Kindheit und Jugend Kurz nach Ende des zweiten Krieges wurde Celysse Harrow in Sturmwind geboren. Dort waren ihre Eltern - beide wurden selbst in der Stadt geboren und sind dort aufgewachsen und später während der Kriege nach Lordaeron geflüchtet - als einige der ersten Bewohner nach Neu-Sturmwind zurückgekehrt, noch während die Stadt wieder neu aufgebaut wurde. So wurde die kleine Celysse, mit den Haaren ihrer Mutter und den Augen ihres Vaters, mitten in all dem Chaos geboren. Und das Chaos würde auch den Rest ihres Lebens bestimmen. Auch, wenn manche Leute der Auffassung sind, eine Bardin könne unmöglich ein ordentliches Elternhaus vorweisen, beweist Celysse durchaus das Gegenteil. Ihr Vater war Arzt, mit eigener Praxis in der Stadt, und konnte sich durchaus gar als Leibarzt einiger reicher Kaufleute und gar Adeliger bezeichnen; ihre Mutter war Buchhalterin und half ihm entsprechend bei der Buchführung der Praxis. Die Familie war keineswegs reich, aber arm war sie sicherlich auch nicht - eher konnte man sie als obere Mittelschicht bezeichnen. Der Stand und die Profession ihres Vaters sorgten dafür, dass Celysse schon früh den Umgang mit Herrschaften der Oberschicht lernte. Auch das Lauten- und Harfenspiel lernte sie bereits früh. Knicksen und gute Manieren waren also schon in jungen Jahren an der Tagesordnung - auch, wenn sie doch nichts dagegen hatte, sich mit adeligen Kindern im Dreck zu wälzen, während deren Eltern zum Tee vorbeikamen. Neugier und Abenteuer Die Jahre vergingen und das Mädchen mit den honigblonden Locken, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, wuchs zu einer hübschen jungen - und vor allem neugierigen - Frau heran, die mehr wollte, als das spießige Leben ihrer Eltern. Sie wollte die Welt entdecken, andere Völker erkunden, auf Reisen gehen. Ihren Eltern gefiel dieser Gedanke gar nicht, sollte sie doch später einmal die Praxis übernehmen oder zumindest mit einem Ritter verheiratet werden - so zumindest sah die Zukunftsvorstellung aus, die die Mutter für ihre Tochter hatte. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihre Mutter sich dagegen sträubte, als Celysse mit 16 verkündete, dass sie die Welt erkunden wolle, anstatt in der Stadt zu versauern. Der Gedanke daran, von Siedlung zu Siedlung zu ziehen und Abenteuer zu erleben war für das Mädchen einfach spannender, als tagein, tagaus vor hohen Herrschaften zu knicksen und zu lernen, wie man deren Wehwehchen lindert. Ihr Vater hingegen unterstützte sie von vornherein, war er doch der Überzeugung, dass das Mädchen ihre Träume leben sollte - sie würde schon zurückkehren, wenn sie es für richtig hielt. Nur wenige Tage später machte sie sich auf den Weg, lediglich mit einem kleinen Rucksack und einer Laute gepackt, die ihr Vater ihr zum Abschied geschenkt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie sich dem fahrenden Volk anschloss. Der Gedanke an immer neue Leute, immer neue Gegenden und irgendwann auf der Bühne zu stehen war aufregend. Und so begann sie, das Publikum mit ihrer Stimme zu bezaubern - wobei allerdings ein hübscher Anblick mit einem netten Lächeln ebenfalls zu gutem Trinkgeld beitrug. Schon bald wurden die regelmäßigen Auftritte als Schaustellerin durch gelegentliche Auftritte zu Hofe ergänzt. Sie spielte für Adelige im ganzen Land und tatsächlich war sogar ihre Mutter stolz auf sie, als sie vom Erfolg der Tochter hörte. Die Jahre zogen ins Feld, waren gekrönt von Erfolg und Misserfolg, Freud und Leid, Jubel und Kummer, vor allem, als Celysse vom tot ihrer Eltern erfuhr. Man könnte meinen, sie seien auf tragischste Art und Weise gestorben, von Banditen ermordet oder Todesschwinge beim Kataklysmus zum Opfer gefallen - aber so war es nicht. Ihre Mutter war krank und ist an den Folgen der Krankheit gestorben. Man sagt, ihr Vater sei an gebrochenem Herzen zu Grunde gegangen, gepaart mit den Schulgefühlen, weil er seiner geliebten Frau nicht helfen konnte. Eine Bardin wird sesshaft - mehr oder weniger Zehn Jahre lang war die junge Frau auf Reisen. Sie war nicht mehr das etwas naive Mädchen, das sie war, als sie losgezogen ist. Sie war dickköpfig und störrisch, temperamentvoll und vorlaut, aber auch einfühlsam und anpassungsfähig. Aber mit der Stimme eines Engels konnte sie es sich erlauben. Sogar die meisten Adeligen verziehen ihr ihr freches Mundwerk, wenn sie dafür mit ihrem Gesang und Spiel aufwarten konnte. Aber es war eine Reise, die ihr Leben veränderte. Die Reise zur dritten Wollmesse auf Hohenwacht. Denn dort lernte sie die Liebe ihres Lebens kennen. Etwas, von dem sie - nach unzähligen Malen, die sie verletzt wurde - nicht dachte, dass es je passieren würde. Sie traf einen Ritter. Starrköpfig und störrisch, noch mehr als sie es war. Und genau dafür liebte sie ihn. Für ihn gab sie - zumindest mehr oder weniger - das Leben als fahrende Bardin auf. Denn eine große Reise hatte sie noch vor sich. Pandaria Sie wollte die Wunder von Pandaria erkunden. Ein Land, in dem sie zuvor noch nie war, in dem der Krieg und das Chaos tobten - doch als es dort wieder sicher war, wollte sie es sehen. Die Legenden der Pandaren hören. Die Geschichte lernen. So verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Ritter, um die Seereise anzutreten. Über ein halbes Jahr war sie fort. Und in diesem halben Jahr lernte sie sehr viel mehr als die Legenden Pandarias. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Tempel der Jadeschlange, wo sie das Meditieren lernte - und das Wirken der Nebel der pandarischen Mönche. Vor Allem die Meditation hat sie verändert. Sie ist noch immer die gleiche Person - aber ruhiger. Noch immer temperamentvoll, aber weniger aufbrausend. Und sehr viel weniger ängstlich vor der Zukunft. Sie konnte den Leuten helfen. Schmerzen lindern. Wenn sie weiter übte und noch mehr lernte, sogar Wunden heilen. Und sie hatte einen Ritter, der zu Hause auf sie wartete. Ihre Eltern würden weinen vor Glück. Rückkehr in die Königreiche Pünktlich zur vierten Wollmesse kehrte sie zurück (und stolperte mehr oder weniger direkt in die Belagerung von Hohenwacht) und schloss ihren Ritter wieder in die Arme. Bereit für eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Aber was diese Zukunft bringen wird? Das Leben unter dem Banner des Wolfes Tatsächlich brachte die Zukunft nicht allzu viel Gutes für sie. Owayn sorgte dafür, dass sie bei den Wolfenbergs unterkam, zuerst nur als Bardin und Musikerin, dann, als die Zeiten danach verlangten, bot sie auch ihre Hilfe als Heilerin im Haus an. Nichtsdestotrotz bahnte sich für die Beziehung zwischen Celysse und ihrem Ritter nach und nach der Anfang vom Ende an. Nicht nur seine Verbannung von der Hohenwacht und die Exekution seines besten Freundes und Waffenbruders, Amanduß Brack, trieb langsam aber sicher einen Keil zwischen die Beiden. Auch die Tatsache, dass Celysse mittlerweile das Kind des Ochsen unter ihrem Herzen trug, half nicht, ihre Beziehung zu stärken. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn zwei Dickköpfe aufeinander treffen, leidet in der Regel ein Dritter. Und da Celysse nicht wollte, dass dieser Dritte ihr Kind ist, traf sie die Entscheidung, dass sie und ihr Ritter von nun an getrennte Wege gehen sollten. To be continued... irgendwann...vielleicht. Leute, Leute! (unvollständige Liste, dementsprechend in Bearbeitung und (mehr oder weniger) alphabetischer Reihenfolge) Familie Elwick Harrow - Vater, verstorben Samantha Harrow - Mutter, verstorben Olivia Harrow - Tochter, verstorben Freunde und Bekannte Lady Aellin van Ehren - "Sie ist ein wenig sonderbar, aber ich habe sie mittlerweile irgendwie liebgewonnen..." Lady Aeslynn Aelendra van Haven - "Die Schlampe soll endlich sterben gehen. Tellos ist viel zu gut für so eine Pissnelke." Sir[[Andir Lancley| Andir Lancley]]' '- "Ein Vrykul? Ernsthaft?!" Lady Avaliar Foxworth - "Lästerschwester!" Lady Cairrean van Haven '- ''"Ich hab's der blöden Kuh ja gesagt!" '''Baron Daros von Stein - "Insgeheim bin ich ja froh, dass er wieder da ist, auch, wenn ich das ihm gegenüber niemals zugeben würde." Leutnant Derek Grimm - Verlobter - "Lange fühlte es sich an, als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen... seit ich meinen Drimm kenne, fühle ich mich endlich wieder vollständig. Ich liebe dich, Rosinchen." Lady Eleona von Wolfenberg und Familie - "Eigentlich fällt mir nichts Positives mehr hierzu ein. Nach außen hin gibt sie sich volksnah, tatsächlich ist sie aber arrogant, respektlos und größenwahnsinnig. Sie will Gräfin werden? Sie soll erstmal Verantwortung und den respektvollen Umgang mit Menschen lernen." Doktor Elith Blackwood - "Unsere Geschichten sind so gleich und doch so unterschiedlich... In Eli habe ich eine gute Freundin gefunden, die mich auf den richtigen Weg geschickt hat. Danke dafür." Lady Elizabeth Strifent - "Kalt wie Eis. Meistens. Offensichtlich. Aber dennoch eine von zwei Personen, die mir helfen konnte, als dazu kein anderer in der Lage war. Dennoch würde ich ihr niemals weiter trauen, als ich sie werfen kann. Erst recht nicht nach den letzten Entwicklungen." Baron Eoin von Otterstein - ehemaliger Arbeitgeber - "Wer mir dauernd Steine in den Weg legt, sollte den Job einfach mal selbst erledigen." Komtess Lilith Sheppard - "Zuerst habe ich sie völlig falsch eingeschätzt, nunmehr aber einfach zu schätzen gelernt." Sir Owayn McBoyd - Heckenritter und ehemaliger Verlobter - "Du schuldest mir noch immer meine Taschenuhr. Arschloch." Raphael Brantley - "...wo er mittlerweile wohl steckt...?" Saevire Erethil - "Saev ist ein sehr guter Freund, der mich unheimlich gut kennt. Ich möchte ihn nicht mehr missen!" Medicus Scorrek - "Eigentlich kennen wir uns ja schon seit vielen Jahren flüchtig... jetzt bin ich aber froh, dass wir uns endlich angefreundet haben. Wurde auch Zeit!" Talischa - "Erst entfremdet, jetzt wieder in Kontakt. Ich wünsche ihr alles Gute und hoffe, dass sich unsere Freundschaft auf Dauer wieder stabilisiert." ...und viele mehr. Bildrechte Das Bild, das ich für die Darstellung von Celysse verwende, wurde mir mit freundlicher Genehmigung von SatelliteGhost zur Verfügung gestellt. Quelle: http://satelliteghost.deviantart.com/art/Red-hair-311437500 Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Mönche (Spieler) Kategorie:Schurken (Spieler)